Now their 2
by akirathedelirious
Summary: Luigi and daisy have been living in the real world for two years, peach and Mario have been living in the mushroom kingdom for two years together. LXD want the two to come to the real world and experience life on the real side. rated t for some minor language and vulgar actions. updates every wednesday
1. Chapter 1

**Now they're number two.**

**Enjoy.**

It was fate that brought them together. They were meant to be. Born on the same day. Growing up in separate places yet having the same destinies. They were perfect. Their love was stronger than ever. Everyone loved them. But sometimes it got the others jealous.

**L's pov:**

Driving. Me and the love of my life had been driving for hours. The portal back to the mushroom kingdom was now an abandoned apartment. Daisy and I lived it South Carolina now. 3 story house, 2 dogs. It's a good life. Daisy had made it big. Her beauty is put in magazines and billboards all over the world. So why are we going back? To visit my brother of course. Peach and he refuse to come to the real world. It's been a long while since I've seen them. I mean last time I saw him I was 19. We both graduated early. We're 21 now and adults. I shaved the stache but you can tell its growing back a bit. I wonder how things have changed.

We arrived at the small abandoned apartment at around 11pm. Daisy was sound asleep.

"babe we're here"

Daisy yawns then gives me a tired glance "Wow its late…"

We both get up and grab our bags then head straight into the building. We creep past the old stairs and head to room 12 A. It's an old room. Inside the room it was full of dead piranha plants. But from the bathroom a small glow could be seen. A giant green pipe glowed in the darkness. I threw our bags into the pipe then escorted my dear down. Then I went down after. It was a fast ride down but then we just stopped at one point to realize that we were in soft grass. The sun was beaming above our faces. Daisy got up and brushed herself off. She was so perfect in the sunlight. She wore short shorts that were styled with rips. She had on a long sleeve red plaid shirt that cut off right under her breast. Her hair was down, (she'd changed it up over the years) her cute little bangs covered her dark brown eye brows and her hair was in a messy bun. She wore Red sneakers and had a huge smile on her face. "We're back.." was all she'd said before we'd gotten to the palace. I just sat there admiring her as she stood up. Those Light blue eyes got me every time how they'd…. "Luigi!" I got out of my daze and scratched the back of my head. "yea?" She gave me a concerned look. "I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes and all you were doing was staring at me… are you ok? I told you not drink before we left…" I stood up and smiled "nothing, just being here reminds me of the first time we met.."

**No ones POV**

The two had gotten to the palace to see that no one seemed to be home. They went up to one of the guest rooms and threw their stuff down.

Luigi: Finally we're here!

The couple through themselves on the bed and cuddled next to one another

Daisy: I love you.

Luigi: I love you too.

Next thing you know, the two are making out on the bed. After a few minutes Luigi props himself on daisy and kisses her belly softly.

Luigi: Are we going to tell them yet?

Daisy: Don't you think it's kinda soon? I mean we just got here we don't want to startle them. Plus I'm only two months pregnant. Doc said we won't know for sure until next month. It's small anyway.

Luigi: Because its growing. Trust me in a few more months you'll have a little baby girl in there.

Daisy: or a boy.

Luigi: probably a girl…

Daisy: ok say what you want.

Luigi rests his head on daisy's belly and continues to kiss it. Daisy's Bag topples over making a loud thump.

**From downstairs **

Peach: is someone here?

Mario: I don't know I'll go check..

Peach: no! Mario someone has to watch the boys. And me! Their only one year olds. Toadsworth! Check it out for us.

Toadsworth: my pleasure princess.

He runs up the stairs and opens each door seeing if anyone's inside.

Toadsworth: aha! I found you! …. Luigi!? What in the. What is this disgracefulness! That is not proper! That's not proper behavior! You think you can just come in this palace and have you way with women! 

Luigi: and a peaceful entrance turns into an annoying one. Well hello to you too toadsworth. Its been two years…. *mumbles* still an annoying old fart….

Toadsworth: Da…DAISY! You let him do this to you? That's just unlady like! You're a princess! Don't do such things!

Daisy:…nice to see you too. And its nothing bad. He was simple kissing my …uh aching tummy.

Toadsworth continues to yell at daisy while luigi creeps down the stairs with his face in his hands.

Mario: hey who are you and why are you here?!

Luigi: Mario its me!

Peach: luigi! Long time no see!

Mario: yea how long has it been? Two years?

Luigi: yup two years.

Mario: whats that on your neck?

Luigi: what?

Mario: you just got a little red bruise there…

They each give each other a small hug. And daisy runs down the stairs with toadsworth behind her still taunting

Toadsworth: Daisy don't you walk away from me! We will not tolerate that behavior in this house!

Daisy: Its called making out! But we weren't even doing that when you got in! He's allowed to rest his head on my tummy if he wants too!

Peach: DAISY!

Daisy: PEACH!

Daisy and peach run into each other's arms in a giant bear hug.

Peach: I missed you so much! You look great!

Daisy: thanks I missed you too!

Mario: daisy.

Daisy: Mario.

Peach: you two still don't get along? Come on its been two years!

Mario and daisy fist pump one another then turn away.

Daisy: So um are you babysitting or something?

Peach: oh my peaches I forgot to tell you! Say hello to our two twin boys. Marcos and Parker.

Peach hands one of the boys over to daisy.

Daisy cradles Marcos in her arms.

Daisy: aren't you a cutie!

Mario: so I'm surprised you and luigi are getting along so well!

Luigi: what are you talking about?

Mario: last time you guys were over here you and daisy got into a terrible fight and broke up.

Daisy: about that…

Mario: don't tell me.

Luigi: we moved to the real world together, worked out our problems… I became an architect, she became a big time model and yea we moved to SC and bought a house together.

Peach: did you marry yet?!

Daisy: well our schedules are so busy… we never really thought of that.

Mario: oh.

Luigi: Daisy. I think we should tell them. I really think we should tell them.

Daisy: it's too soon!

Luigi: its fine.

Daisy: you sure…

Luigi: positive.

Peach: whats going on?

Toadsworth: these two were involved in explicit intercourse..

Peach: ok really toadsworth. Now you can just shut up.

Daisy: um ok well we were madly in love and um yea

Luigi: she's pregnant. Simple as that.

Daisy: I was getting there!

Peach: Omg congrats!

Daisy: but that's not why we're here.

Mario: what..

Luigi: we want you to come to the real world with us.

Peach: who will watch the throne?

Luigi: toadsworth.

Mario: who will watchthe babies.

Daisy: their coming with you idiot.

Peach: where will we stay?

Luigi: our house is big enough for another family.

M&P: fine! We'll do it. but it'll be rough adjusting.

D&L: we know.

**How was it?! ill update every Wednesday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

Luigi and daisy were in the living room playing with the two boys as Mario and peach packed.

Daisy: Luigi just imagine…a few more months and we'll be parents too..

Luigi: yea…

**Meanwhile…**

Peach: what'll we need?

Mario: well, anything we bring from this world that was made here disappears in the real world… So really just bring the handmade clothes you made along with some shoes or so. Luigi will help us settle in.

Peach: Alright.

The two ran down stairs with two fairly large luggages.

Mario: we're ready.

Daisy: oh goody! You two will love the real world I promise!

Peach: you sure…..

Luigi: definitely!

Daisy: where are the baby's carriers?

Peach: what?

Luigi: you don't put the baby in a carrier? You just hold them all the time.?

Daisy: no stroller?

Peach: what's a stroller?

Luigi: yea we're going.

**The couples left the castle in the hands of toadsworth. Peach had made her goodbyes and her temporary resignation.. Or so she thought. They would never be coming back…**

**The pipe**

Daisy: ok Luigi you go first then peach and I will follow after with the twins. After that Mario can come.

Mario: wow. Put me last I see how you feel.

Daisy: just hush. Throw the luggage in.

Luigi: Done. See you guys on the other side!

Luigi went through the pipe and vanished into a thick a mist.

Daisy: LUIGI CAN YOU HEAR ME DID YOU MAKE IT?

Mario: you can't hear him from another world you idiot.

Daisy: right, your turn peach.

Peach: im scared what if I don't make it.

Daisy: you will.

Peach climbs into the small pipe with Marcos

Peach: here I GOOOOOOO!

Daisy: you gonna be ok Mario?

Mario: psh ill be fine.

Daisy and parker went down the pipe like everyone else with not a sound.

Mario turns around to notice a little toad behind him.

Toad kid: Hello sir! Where are you going?

Mario: kid I don't have time, but I'm going home.

Toad kid: why?

Mario: I don't..belong here.

Mario jumps down the pipe knowing he's not coming back.

**Short chapter…sorry bout that..**


End file.
